Many drivers of automobiles tend to place their elbow or arm on the door of their vehicle while operating the vehicle. When asked, many drivers who have this tendency agree that after a short time that their elbow and/or arm becomes sore or fatigued from resting on the hard plastic that usually makes up the vehicle door.
A number of systems have been developed to increase the comfort for vehicle operators that tend to place their elbow or arm on the door of their vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,401 discloses a vehicle arm rest that latches to the underside of a door panel between the window and panel weather stripping by use of a strap with projections which leans against the interior of a door panel. Other similar devices have been proposed with varied attaching methods. There are apparent drawbacks to these types of devices. Particularly, the majority of vehicles are excluded from the use of such devices. Traditional designs do not accommodate a variety of vehicles because they fail to provide means to properly flush or level their frames against the interior door/window panel of the vehicles due to the vast variation in contours, thickness and geometric shapes of the panels.